


Something to Live For Part 4

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan finally got to Shepard, but she's unconscious before they reach the hospital. Kaidan recounts all the things he wishes he'd told her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Live For Part 4

   By the time we get back to Huerta Memorial she's slipped into a coma. They put her in the same room I was in, only this time I'm the one at the bedside. They have her hooked up to so many machines it's impossible for me to touch her without triggering one of the wires.

   "Angel, I don't know if you can hear me, but if there's even a chance you can I'll talk until my voice goes out. Back on Thessia I listed the moments I'd most like to forget, but I've never told you the ones I hope I never do. Like the first time I saw you. You and Anderson were inspecting the troops while he finalized the roster for the Normandy. I remember that I knew nothing about you, besides that you were the sole survivor of Akuze. We were standing in formation when you walked out, and I couldn't seem to make my eyes stay forward; they followed you as you moved. I was smitten at once. I tried not to show it, tried to keep my composure, but you turned those baby blues on me and I was a goner.

   "I'll never forget the night before Ilos. It hardly seems like a risk now, but sneaking into the Captain's cabin, uninvited and unannounced, scared the bejeesus out of me. Then I kissed you and everything in my world suddenly made sense. I wish I told you I loved you that night. That was my biggest regret over the next two years, that you died without me ever telling you how I felt.

    "And I know I handled Horizon badly, but I'll always remember that moment of pure, unadulterated joy at seeing you again. Of holding you, if only for an instant, and knowing I hadn't lost you after all. There was our date at Apollo's, when we finally cut through the bullshit and decided to be together. I don't think I've ever been happier than I was at that moment.

    "In case you're not seeing the pattern, I'll spell it out: all my unforgettable moments include you. And I still have a few I need to add to that list. You walking down the aisle to me on our wedding day. Holding our first child in my arms. And the look on your face when I finally give you the ring I've been carrying around for the last month. But for any of that to happen I need you to wake up Angel."

    "Angel? Is that some sort of weird, human pet name?" asks Wrex, ducking through the door.

    "No," I sigh in annoyance, "that's her first name."

    "Huh. Learn something new everyday. Good news, Shepard's apartment made it through the attack unscathed. I know, a strange piece of good luck. Since they need the room and she's pretty stable they're going to send her there on strict orders of bed rest. I told 'em you wouldn't mind taking care of her."

    "What do you mean 'pretty stable'? She's got so many wires hooked up I can't even touch her!"

    "Oh, those?  They're just there to give her cybernetics a kick start. Did you know she had so many?"

    "I did, actually. Learned all about it at Cerberus headquarters."

    "Well, anyway, now that she's had the meds and nutrients she needs they're already repairing the internal damage. She'll be out for another two to three days before she wakes up. She won't be battle ready any time soon, but she'll survive."

    "Wait a minute, Wrex. Why am I only hearing about this now? We've been here for hours." Wrex looks sheepish.

    "Well, the doctors told me because they couldn't get you to pay attention to anything but her busted up face long enough to listen. And then I... kinda called Bakkara to tell her that useless crystal ended up saving Shepard. Then she got mad that I called it useless.. You know, the point is Shepard's going to be fine, so let's get her out of here and back to somewhere more comfortable."

 

 

    When I gain consciousness I'm somewhere nice and soft and sweet smelling. I burrow in deeper under the covers and realize I'm wrapped in someone's arms. Kaidan presses a kiss to my temple.

    "Good morning sleepy head." I smile and open my eyes. It's still dark, but I can make out enough to see we're in my apartment at the Citadel. I go to swing my legs out of bed, but they don't respond. What the hell? It all comes rushing back to me in an instant. The Reapers, the Citadel, the rubble. And Kaidan. Kaidan found me.

    "Kaidan, I can't move my legs," I say, sitting up against the headboard and starting to panic. "Why can't I move my legs?"

    "Shh, shh, calm down." He sits up next to me and turns on the lights. "It's okay. You're not paralyzed. You just need physical therapy to teach your legs how to walk on their own again. Your cybernetics have been working overtime fixing you up, but the neural pathways in your brain are out of sync. Try moving your legs again." I do, and this time they move. The movement is slow and clumsy, but they move. I give a sigh of relief. "See? Everything's fine." He picks up my hand and kisses it. My left hand. Which is somehow heavier and shinier than I remember.

    "Kaidan?"

    "Hmm?"

    "What's this?" I wiggle my ring finger at him, which causes the beautiful diamond on it to catch the light and reflect it across the room.

    "Oh, that. We got engaged when you were in your coma. It was very touching. You'll have to watch it on the hospital's security vids." I bite back a smile.

    "Alenko, you're going to have to do better than that." 

    "I thought you might say that." He gets out of bed and goes down on one knee. I notice for the first time that the room is covered in roses. "Angel Marie Shepard, will you please, please,  _please_ , be my wife?" I close my eyes to keep the tears back and nod my head vigorously. He climbs back on the bed and kisses me. When I move for something more he backs away.

    "Sorry Shepard. You're on strict bed rest."

    "Oh come on!" I say. "I feel fine." He smiles and rolls me underneath him.

    "Fine, you convinced me. For the record though, I tried to resist." My retort is swallowed up by his kiss. Resting, I've learned, is over rated.

 

 

 

 


End file.
